El Proyecto Eva/22
El Proyecto Eva Por: Gus (xxxxxxxx@yahoo.com.mx) Capítulo Veintidós: "Sinfonía de la Destrucción" publicado el 28 de agosto del 2006, ilustrado con imagenes del mismo autor Augusto "Gus" y del original Neon Genesis Evangelion Importante: NO modificar este capitulo ' ''“The earth starts to rumble World powers fall A'warring for the heavens A peaceful man stands tall Tall... Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony ... Of Destruction” MEGADETH “Symphony of Destruction” Ponylandia atravesaba por uno de sus momentos más difíciles, condenada a ser consumida por el avance insaciable del fuego, si es que acaso alguien no hacía algo para evitarlo. Y pronto. Los otrora hermosos parajes de Paradise State, siempre verdes y fértiles, se habían tornado áridos aún antes de ser arrasados por un enorme incendio, consecuencia directa de que alguien había deseado descuidadamente que dejara de llover sobre Ponylandia. Aparentemente, unas malvadas monedas mágicas tenían algo que ver con ese asunto, pero las Pequeñas Ponis de momento se encontraban más preocupadas por impedir que las llamas devoraran la acogedora casita en la que todas vivían. Sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Sin una sola gota de agua en kilómetros a la redonda, combatir el fuego resultaba una tarea bastante complicada, por no decir que imposible, por más zanjas que cavaran y montones de arena que arrojaran sobre las llamaradas. Nubes de un denso humo negro cubrían el firmamento, negándoles la bendición de la luz del sol. Sin embargo, de aquellos cielos oscurecidos una pequeña esperanza surgió al momento en que divisaron a Megan llegar volando al lugar montada sobre Paradise, una pequeña yegua del tipo pegaso, de un inmaculado color blanco como la nieve, con crines azuladas. Puede que su búsqueda del mago ermitaño, el dueño original de las monedas causantes de su desdicha, hubiera rendido frutos y que ahora trajera con ella la solución a su terrible dilema. Falsas esperanzas, que pronto se desvanecieron en el aire al tiempo que la propia Megan, una vivaz chica rubia de unos trece años (quien desempeñaba el rol de protectora de todas las criaturas que residían en Paradise State, ó algo por el estilo) las ponía al tanto de la situación, una vez reunida con las demás Ponis. Ese mago ermitaño había resultado ser una persona bastante insensible y testaruda, pero además sumamente codiciosa. Encolerizado por su uso irresponsable, exigió una compensación por las monedas para remediar la situación con sus poderes, y no obstante de haber conseguido varios tesoros para intercambiarlos, ninguno había sido de su agrado, por lo que ahora estaban como antes, con las manos vacías y sin esperanza alguna. —Lo lamento tanto, pero ya no sé qué más hacer— se excusó Megan, al borde del llanto, presa de la desesperación. Les había fallado a todas y ahora todo Paradise State estaba condenado por su incompetencia. —No te preocupes, Megan, hiciste lo que pudiste— con su voz suave y mimosa intentó consolarla Hearttrotter, una pequeña poni del tipo unicornio, de un pelambre color rosa pastel —Eres una gran amiga… podremos perder nuestra casa y todas nuestras pertenencias, pero a final de cuentas nuestra amistad es lo más valioso que podemos tener… —Nuestra amistad— repitió Megan en un susurro, meditabunda, para casi enseguida estallar en una expresión de júbilo —¡Eso es! ¡Hearttrotter, eres una genio!— dijo ante el desconcierto de la joven yegua, en tanto emprendía de nuevo el vuelo montada sobre Galaxy, otra de las ponis pegaso que se encontraban a su alrededor—¡Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde! —Esa malvada chiquilla trata a esas pobres ponis como si fueran… eh… no sé… animales, ó algo por el estilo— Kai señaló despreocupadamente, sorbiendo de manera descuidada una lata de cerveza, pero eso sí, sin dejar un solo momento de ponerle una enajenada atención a las escenas que le eran transmitidas a través de la pantalla del televisor. Por su parte, a sus espaldas, Asuka no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar abatida. Daba pena verlo en ese lastimero estado, deprimido y acabado, al que se había abandonado desde hace ya varias semanas, casi todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su regreso. En tales condiciones pasó el año nuevo y continuaba en ese estado a dos semanas que el nuevo año del 2016 había principiado. En nada le habían importado los ánimos festivos de la temporada, salvo un rato en Nochebuena. De ahí en delante el muchacho no había sido más que una sombra, un fantasma de sí mismo. ¿La razón? Quién sabe. La jovencita hubiera querido achacárselo a toda esa medicación que estaba tomando, suficiente como para poner a dormir a un caballo. A pesar de la operación que se le había aplicado en la rodilla aún seguía renqueando y sus costillas rotas no habían soldado del todo bien, en gran parte a su propia negligencia por no reposar lo debido. Debido a ello, su recuperación le estaba llevando un poco más tiempo de lo programado, lo que lo había marginado de los trabajos de reparación al Modelo Especial, a los que estaba tan obseso en volver. Quizás es que se sentía muy inútil ahí, obligado a permanecer en casa. Bien podía tratarse de todo eso, pero la cruda realidad es que no tenía una maldita idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho, quien se pasaba días enteros sin hacer más que estar echado frente a la tele. Y por lo tanto, no había forma en la que pudiera saber la manera de ayudarlo a salir de semejante estado. De momento lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, aún cuando tuviera que soportar el martirio de soplarse joyas de la animación como “Mi Pequeño Pony”. La programación televisiva en aquel entonces era muy dada a retransmitir viejos programas de finales del siglo pasado, en lo que Asuka no podría interpretar de otra forma más que un patético intento de la generación previa al Segundo Impacto de revivir tiempos mejores y glorias pasadas, dado el gran pesimismo y sobre todo la incertidumbre que era la regla de su época. Aquellas producciones, limitadas tanto en el aspecto técnico como argumental, eran sin embargo pasaportes a recuerdos de la infancia de los espectadores, pues la gran mayoría de éstos las había visto primeramente siendo niños. Remitían a un tiempo muy distinto al actual, una época mucho más cómoda y segura, en donde aún existía la esperanza. Una época mejor. ¿Pero qué podría encontrar Kai en semejantes vejestorios que lo atraían tanto? Era claro que la nostalgia no formaba parte de sus razones para quedarse petrificado frente a la caja idiota la mayor parte del día. Aquella basura pertenecía a una época ajena a la suya, que no podía relacionarse a él en nada. Y aún así, el muchacho manifestaba un enfermizo interés por ese mundo que jamás había conocido, y del cual nunca podría formar parte. También resultaba curioso, ahora que lo meditaba, que el idealismo obtuso que siempre manifestaba iba más acorde a aquellos días, ya pasados, que al infame presente que les tocaba vivir día a día. Fue entonces que la jovencita rubia pensó que eran precisamente los tiempos presentes los que estaban destrozando a Kai. Quizás fuera que el chico no pertenecía a ese mundo, oscuro y deprimente. Su anticuada, obsoleta diatriba social de ayudar al prójimo encajaría mejor en ese pasado repleto de héroes y sueños, que hace tanto tiempo había sido desterrado. Abstraída por completo en tales elucubraciones Langley fue a reposar gentilmente en el regazo de su novio, buscando su cercanía física. Para tal efecto también hubo de pasar un brazo por su cintura, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Al verse interrumpido de su contemplación televisiva de forma tan placentera, Rivera volteó hacia ella, como desconcertado. La veía como si acaso fuera la vez primera que lo hiciera, cosa que en cierto punto llegó a incomodar a la chiquilla, para enseguida soltar sin más: —¿Sabes? Tú cómo que le das un aire a la Megan… Asuka pareció sufrir una conmoción apenas escuchó semejante comentario. —Sí, mira, es como si fueras su gemela: nomás con que te acomodes el pelo en una colita de caballo— siguió él en tanto manipulaba su cabello de la forma deseada —Te pones un overol así todo cursilón con un corazonzote en medio, que deje todo a la imaginación… ¡y ya está! Qué bien… ¿No te gustaría que jugáramos en la noche? Yo podría ser tu pequeño poni, para que montes a tu gusto, todo lo que quieras… y podría quitarte ese overol a puras mordidas— remató lascivamente mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por completo y se cernía a ella como un pulpo a su presa. Aún se dolía del pellizco que había recibido en el brazo, mientras que Asuka, malhumorada y ofendida por sus perversiones de mal gusto, iba a atender el llamado a la puerta del apartamento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que de nuevo estuviera embobado con su programa, en el que los protagonistas ahora entonaban una ridícula y desafinada canción acerca de las bondades de la amistad, de la cual seguía cada detalle, completamente embelesado. El humor de la joven europea no mejoró mucho cuando al abrir la puerta se topó cara a cara con la encantadora figura de Sophia Neuville. —Hiiiiiii, baby-girl!— saludó ella animosamente, en inglés. La familiaridad grosera con la que siempre la trataba (aunque no solo a ella, sino a casi toda la gente), además de su sonrisa hipócrita, sacaban de quicio a Langley. Además que una vez más volvía a verse como mendiga en comparación a ella. Desde que había llegado al Japón, en todas las ocasiones que veía a Neuville ésta parecía recién salida de un comercial de televisión, siempre tan radiante, tan glamorosa. Ya fuera por su largo cabello negro, lacio y brillante, impecablemente peinado, su ropa y accesorios de marca ó esa sonrisa de pasta dental que tanto le gustaría destrozar de un puñetazo, aquella zorra siempre lucía arrolladora. Y no en pocas ocasiones había tenido la mala fortuna de topársela en tales condiciones estando ella más que en fachas, justo como ahora, vestida únicamente con su larga camiseta amarilla de algodón que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y su short raído de mezclilla. —¿Te digo algo? Tengo un acondicionador buenísimo que te puedo recomendar, para desenredar esos horrorosos nudos en el pelo— pronunció Neuville, burlona y retadora a la vez, aprovechando que la jovencita rubia no había atinado a pronunciar palabra alguna —Y un fijador que me salió muy bueno para acabar con todos esos gallitos… Asuka reparó de inmediato que se estaba mofando de su cabello despeinado, cortesía directa de Kai, quien había estado jugueteando con él momentos antes. —¿Qué diablos quieres aquí, bruja?— preguntó Asuka sin más miramientos, intentando como pudiera acomodar el desastre que era su peinado, aunque fuera con sólo pasarse los dedos. —Vine por mi Shin-chan… apenas si estamos a tiempo para el concierto de Nana… ¿Está muy lejos Tokio 2 de aquí? Fíjate que va a ser mi primera vez allí, dicen que está de lujo todo por allá… ando súper apuradísima porque no sé bien si el dinero que traigo me va a ajustar para comprar todo lo quiero comprar por allá, ¿crees que sería prudente si sacara más del cajero? Ah, por que acabándose el concierto Shinji me prometió que me llevaría a cenar comida italiana… él está necio en que quiere pagar por todo, pero no creas que soy tan así, chapada a la antigua, sé muy bien que ese tipo de lugares no son nada baratos, y pues qué mala onda sería de mi parte dejar que el único fregado sea él, ¿no? Pero de todos modos, ¿a poco no es bien romántico mi querido y adorado Shin-chan? ¡Es tan lindo! Y ya nomás me estoy imaginando como va a ser todo allá, la música, la comida con las velas y todo eso… ¡Ay, qué emoción!— Langley sólo podía permanecer absorta en su lugar, pasmada por la inaudita habilidad de Sophia para el parloteo sinsentido. Alguien había tomado mucha cafeína esa mañana —¿Y ustedes a qué horas piensan irse? ¡Uy, perdón, se me olvidaba!— continuó la muchacha americana, fingiendo compadecerla —¡Ustedes no van a ir! No te apures amiguita, prometo que tomaré muchas fotos y a ver si me acuerdo de traerte un bonito recuerdo de por allá…. ¡Ay, pero que lástima que Kai y tú no puedan ir! —A lo mejor le parezca increíble a alguien de tu… posición, pero ir a un concierto de basura cursilona como el j-pop, abarrotado de adolescentes con granos en la cara, no es mi idea de una noche romántica— le confesó Asuka, intentando reponer algo de compostura —Mucho menos acompañada del tarado de Shinji… —Oh, con un demonio… creo que tienes toda la maldita razón, Asukita… comparada contigo, soy una pobre diabla… hasta da rabia la suerte que te cargas— respondió Neuville enseguida, mirando a Kai a lo lejos cuando éste eructaba copiosamente —¡Y es que un cretino quinceañero que se la pase todo el día tomando cerveza frente a la tele, echado en el sofá, no le cae precisamente del cielo a una muchacha tan bonita como tú! Maldición… supongo que tendré que conformarme con mi flaquito tierno, atento y sensible… En ese preciso momento el susodicho “flaquito” hizo acto de presencia, ignorando ser parte importante del tema de conversación entre las jovencitas. Únicamente le apuraba el llegar a tiempo al concierto más esperado de todo el año, y puede que inclusive de la década. Los organizadores estimaban en más de setenta mil personas la asistencia al evento. Cifra nada despreciable, teniendo en cuenta la raquítica densidad demográfica de la zona. —¡Sophie! No tenía idea que ya habías llegado…— se excusó apenas la vio en la puerta —Perdón por la tardanza… —No te apures, chaparrito. Me quedé platicando aquí con mi amiguita Asuka, ¿verdad? —¿“Amiguita”?— repitió la jovencita europea, agraviada en extremo debido al susodicho mote —Amiguita toda tu reputísima… —¡Nos vemos entonces, Asuka!— interrumpió Shinji, casi cerrándole la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera insultar a su novia —Le dices a Misato que llego en la noche… Sus miradas se entrecruzaron por una fracción de segundo que pareció eterna. La muchachita rubia ya no podía reconocer a ese chiquillo timorato que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella, al ver su gesto iracundo hacia con ella. Jamás, desde que lo conocía, le había vista tal expresión en la cara. Desconcertada, permaneció absorta unos momentos más frente a la puerta cerrada frente a ella. Apenas si podía creerlo. Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. ¡Shinji le había cerrado la puerta en la cara! Al principio, cuando supo de su relación con Sophia, no quiso darle mucha importancia. ¿Porqué los asuntos del estúpido de Shinji tendrían que importarle un carajo? Además, era seguro de que aquella mujerzuela pronto se aburriría de él y lo mandaría directito y sin escalas al infierno. Y por otra parte, seguramente el perdedor de Shinji pensaba que al salir con esa bruja le estaba dando celos. ¡Pobre imbécil! El ridículo que iba a pasar cuando se diera cuenta que ni siquiera la importaba… ni siquiera pensaba en ello… para nada… Pero ahora, esa puerta cerrada frente a ella le decía, categórica, sin lugar a objeciones: “Lo has perdido, estúpida. Lo has perdido…” Y para colmo de males, no pudo evitar pensar que Sophia tenía un poco de razón… ¿Ahora resultaba que Shinji, SHINJI IKARI, era mejor novio que Kai? Oh, triste broma del cruel destino. Quizás era cierto que había perdido a su enamorado incondicional, aquél ser con el cual podía desquitar sus ansiedades y frustraciones a su antojo, y que siempre volvería por más haciéndola sentir tan bien consigo misma, como si fuera una especie de diosa. Pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que dejaran ver a Kai como a un pobre idiota. Kai Katsuragi era un excelente partido… un partido un poco descuidado últimamente, sí, pero nada que unos cuantos apapachos marca Langley, de procedencia orgullosamente alemana, no pudieran remediar. —Oye, Kai… ¿Qué te parece si…? —¡Asuka! ¡Los amigos son el mayor tesoro que podamos tener!— la interrumpió el susodicho sin dejarla hablar, sujetándola fuertemente de las manos y mirándola fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y apenas balbuceando con su voz quebrada: —Mientras tengas a tus amigos nada te faltará… ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por favor, prométeme que seremos amigos para siempre! —¿Qué diablos?— apenas si pudo exclamar la muchacha al momento de ser estrujada amorosa, pero a la vez violentamente, entre los brazos de su novio. Era difícil de creer que alguien con las costillas rotas pudiera ejercer semejante fuerza; seguramente que si hubiera tenido todas sus fuerzas le hubiera roto la columna como un lápiz —¿Qué… maldita mosca… te picó? ¿Eres… idiota… ó qué?— decía ella mientras forcejeaba por librarse de aquel abrazo mortal. No podía saber bien si acaso Kai estaba hablando en serio o tan sólo se estaba haciendo el imbécil, como acostumbraba. De cualquier modo esa clase de atenciones no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba que debían pasar más tiempo juntos —¡Suéltame de una vez… con un demonio! —¡Pero es que no te quiero dejar ir! ¡Nuestra amistad debe ser inquebrantable y debemos permanecer juntos por siempre!— le contestó este, también mientras forcejeaba por retenerla cautiva en sus brazos, como si acaso se fuera a ir para siempre si es que la dejaba ir, mientras comenzaba a canturrear casi tan desafinadamente como lo hacían los personajes de la televisión:— “Porque siempre estarán en mí, esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber, que un buen amigo es una luz, brillando en la oscuridad, siempre serás mi amiga, no importa nada maaaaaaaaas…” —Yo aún no estoy muy seguro que ésta sea una buena idea— masculló Toji un tanto inseguro al ir subiendo las escaleras del edificio. —¿Sigues con eso?— le recriminó Hikari, quien avanzaba por los escalones mucho más decidida que sus acompañantes. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡A Kai nunca le ha gustado que vayamos a su casa sin avisar! Y tú bien sabes como se pone cuando se enoja… además, si le interesara tantito vernos ya nos hubiera llamado por teléfono ó algo así… ¿No lo crees, Kensuke? —¿A quien le importa?— pronunció el chico de anteojos detrás de él, suspirando, aún más desganado que el propio Suzuhara. Parecía que iban acomodados en la escalera según el tamaño de sus ímpetus —Seguramente estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su hermosa novia y su guapísima tutora como para acordarse de nosotros… qué envidia me dan los pilotos Eva… Sus compañeros optaron mejor por ignorar su comentario, sabedores del despecho que le produjo la noticia de la recién estrenada relación que sostenían Shinji y Sophia, el más reciente amor de su vida. Primero había sido el propio Kai con Asuka, y ahora Shinji con Sophia, dos de sus mejores amigos, cada cual en su momento, le habían arrebatado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. No era la mejor de las épocas para ser Kensuke Aida. Aunque, ¿es que acaso habría alguna para serlo? —Lo mejor que podrían hacer los dos es callarse— pronunció Hikari una vez que alcanzaron el nivel donde se ubicaba el departamento de los Katsuragi. Era obvio que la de la idea de ir a visitar a Kai, a quien tenían meses sin verlo, había sido de ella. Y también era muy evidente que los dos chicos la habían acompañado a regañadientes —Estamos aquí para visitar y darle ánimo a un compañero enfermo, así que será mejor que pongan la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus caras a menos que prefieran que sea yo quien les ponga mi puño en ellas… En ese momento el curioso e inseparable par confirmó sus sospechas de hace semanas: finalmente el carácter de Asuka estaba influenciando el de Hikari. No es que antes fuera precisamente una perita en dulce, pero en definitiva no llegaba al extremo de amenazarlos con el uso de la violencia. —¡Al fin, aquí estamos!— dijo la jovencita de las trenzas, una vez frente a la puerta, como si llegar hasta ahí hubiera resultado ser toda una odisea para ellos —Muy bien, a ver, ¿qué tal esas caras? En el acto los chiquillos reaccionaron al tono de sus palabras para forzar una gran e incómoda sonrisa en sus rostros, conforme a sus deseos, lo que evidenciaba la falsedad en la naturaleza del gesto. No obstante la muchachita estuvo conforme y así se dispuso a llamar a la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo los tres pasaron algún rato esperando a que respondieran al llamado y fue hasta que la jovencita volvió a tocar que pudieron constatar la presencia de personas en el interior de la vivienda, al escuchar cierta clase de conmoción detrás de la puerta. —¡Esto ya no es gracioso! ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar abrir la puerta? —¡No! ¡Quiero estar contigo siempre, en cada segundo de nuestras vidas! —¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame de una vez, o si no…! El trío de chiquillos quedó petrificado en su sitio una vez que estuvieron expuestos al secreto que reveló la puerta del apartamento al abrirse. Era un visión tan insospechada que nada en sus jóvenes vidas pudo haberlos preparado para enfrentarla. Pero ahí estaban ellos dos, Kai y Asuka, trenzados el uno con el otro en una especie de abrazo de la muerte, una luchando por escapar y el otro por retenerla a su lado, colgando de su cintura, suplicante. Por su parte al ver a los visitantes frente a ella Langley enrojeció de inmediato, compartiendo de algún modo su estupefacción pues hasta ahora caía en la cuenta del penoso estado en el que se dejaba ver. Sólo una persona de las presentes tuvo el arrojo necesario para pronunciar palabra alguna en una situación tan embarazosa como lo era aquella: —Amigos…— pronunció Kai en un tono meloso a más no poder al verlos, con esos ojos de cachorro, sumamente conmovido, mientras aún colgaba de Asuka. NANA ó “Nana-chan”, cómo a sus fans les gustaba llamarla, era la más reciente “pop-idol” del Japón por aquél entonces. Una solista con buena voz y presencia, inflada enormemente por un descomunal aparato de publicidad y mercadotecnia como no se veía desde finales del siglo pasado. De ahí la gran expectación que había causado su primer concierto masivo en la ciudad más grande del país, Tokio 2. Auténticas multitudes, comprendidas en su mayoría por hordas de quinceañeros y uno que otro adulto despistado (ó al que se le había obligado a ir, daba igual), emprendían el éxodo a dicho lugar desde los más remotos puntos de la tierra del sol naciente. Tan sólo por la oportunidad de estar presente junto a su ídolo, en un evento que seguramente haría historia. Tal y cómo la propaganda previa al concierto recitaba, nadie podía dejar de ir. Mucho menos Shinji Ikari, quien era uno de los más fervientes admiradores de “Nana-chan”, una joven de unos veintitantos años, alta y delgada, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, cuyos delicados rasgos contrastaban drásticamente con su arreglo personal; por ejemplo la ropa oscura que siempre usaba ó la manera en que acomodaba su cabello negro en varios mechones despeinados. Viéndola de esa manera puede que Nana-chan fuera del agrado de Ayanami. Quizás a ella también le hubiera gustado venir. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los temas pop que interpretaba Nana, a los cuales les faltaba poco para ser baladas románticas hubieran resultado ser tediosos para Rei, quien necesitaba de algo mucho más fuerte y oscuro para siquiera interesarse. Además, no podía quejarse en absoluto de la compañía, teniendo a su lado a una bellísima y radiante muchachita, que por si no fuera suficiente, era su novia. Apenas si podía creerlo cuando lo pensaba. Una novia. ¡Por fin sabía lo que era tener novia! ¡Sí! Luego de tantos años de soledad y desconsuelo, finalmente las cosas pintaban de un distinto color para el afligido Shinji Ikari. A pesar de haber transcurrido ya varias semanas, aún le costaba trabajo asimilar semejante hecho. Tenía novia. Y de ninguna manera podía tratarse de un sueño, pues ella estaba allí, justo a su lado, en aquél tren abarrotado de personas que más bien parecían sardinas en una lata. Y precisamente muchas de esas sardinas no podían dejar de notar a su tan distinguida compañía. La sensación que le provocaban aquellas miradas envidiosas, algunas llenas de rencor, también resultaba ser algo nuevo y desconcertante para el joven Ikari y sin embargo, en cierto sentido era gratificante. El saberse del otro lado de la línea, pues no hace mucho él hubiera sido de aquellos que lo miraran con fruición, en lugar de provocarla. Pero hoy, hoy era cosa distinta, y todo gracias a Sophia, quien desde que había llegado a su vida le había dado un giro radical a ésta. Para bien, por supuesto. Ese destino ingrato por fin le estaba pagando todas las que le debía al haberle permitido conocer a esa persona tan especial. Cuanta verdad era eso de que uno nunca sabe qué le depara el mañana. Nunca antes como ahora estaba agradecido por ser un piloto Eva. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Tokio 3 pensaba que en realidad aquello era un don, más que la maldición que siempre le había parecido. Y es que si no hubiera sido piloto, jamás hubiera conocido a su amada y preciosa Sophie. Y si tampoco hubiera sido piloto, seguramente no se hubiera podido comprar ese costoso boleto de primera fila con meses de anticipación, con su holgado salario de miles de dólares. Ó tampoco hubiera estado en posibilidades de pedirle a Misato que utilizara las influencias de NERV para conseguirle otro boleto igual para Sophia, toda vez que las localidades estaban completamente agotadas. Sí. Lo que la gente decía, era muy cierto: ¡Ser piloto Eva era lo máximo! —¿Porqué tan contento?— le preguntó Sophie, entre divertida y curiosa a la vez al notar la cara extasiada de su acompañante. —Por nada en especial— se apuró a contestar Ikari al verse descubierto, torpe y vacilante como siempre —Debe ser la emoción de ir al concierto y todo eso… —Pues no eres el único emocionado, flaquito— le dijo melosamente al oído, paseando su dedo índice por el pecho del sonrojado chiquillo —Yo también tenía muchas ganas de venir contigo… Era en momentos como aquellos (que no eran pocos, por cierto) que el ¿pobre? Shinji debía luchar contra sí mismo y arreglárselas lo mejor que pudiera para disimular la explosiva reacción que ocurría en su entrepierna en ocasiones así. Luego de pasar unos diez minutos encorvado y pensando en la figura de su padre usando un diminuto bikini, finalmente las cosas allá abajo se tranquilizaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que el muchachito recobrara la compostura y el ánimo de seguir conversando. —Hmm, oye, desde hace rato quería disculparme… por lo de Asuka…— en efecto, aún no se le pasaba del todo el coraje que había hecho con la joven rubia; ¿quién se creeía para hablarle de esa manera a Sophia? —No sólo por lo de hoy, sino la manera en la que siempre te trata… bueno, ella es así con todos, y yo tengo que soportarla porque después de todo, vivimos en la misma casa y todo eso… pero tú no tienes por qué… —¡Para nada! ¡Si es divertidísimo desquiciar a esa tipa! Además de lo fácil que es… Te lo juro, podría pasarme haciéndolo todo el día y nunca me cansaría… En todo caso, sería ella quien debe disculparse, no tú… —Bueno… aunque creo que deberías tratar de no provocarla tanto… Da mucho miedo cuando se enoja y quién sabe qué sería capaz de hacerte… —¡Ay, por favor! ¿De veras crees que la pelos de elote esa puede hacerme algo? Créeme, si intentara ponerme una mano encima lo único que haría sería besar el piso… nada más… —Me preocupo por ti, es todo— carraspeó Shinji. —Pues no deberías— respondió ella enseguida, con esa sonrisa y mirada vacía que a veces lo asustaba. Era una especie de aviso ó señal que la muchachita le ponía para indicarle que no se acercara más de la cuenta, ó por lo menos así le parecía a Ikari, el que nunca sabía de qué manera reaccionar en tales situaciones, ó desde qué ángulo era entonces conveniente aproximársele. Por suerte para él, su locuaz novia tenía mucha más iniciativa e ingenio para tales menesteres, como lo demostró al pasarle uno de los audífonos del dispositivo de audio con el cual estuvo “estudiando” las melodías de Nana durante todo el trayecto. La cálida, coqueta sonrisa que le dedicó al momento de hacerlo le mostraba que ya no había peligro, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aliviado, Shinji procedió a colocar el aparato en su oído, lo que le permitía escuchar la tersa voz de su artista predilecta de la semana y también colocarse en mayor cercanía con la hermosa chiquilla a su lado. “When I was in darkness one Saturday Furue teru kuchibiru heya no katasumi de NOT CRY” “Cuando estaba a oscuras un sábado, con mis labios temblando, acurrucada en la esquina de la habitación, aguantando las ganas de llorar…” diría aquella letra, mezcla bastarda de japonés con pedazos de frases en inglés, en un castellano más ó menos entendible. Tal y como se puede entender, se trataba de una canción de despecho, una pieza cargada con la tristeza que conlleva la soledad. Hará apenas unos cuantos meses dicha melodía era la favorita de Shinji, pues en cierta manera y en muchísimos aspectos es que se veía reflejado en las melancólicas letras de aquella lúgubre balada. “Mogake ba mogaku tsukisasaru kono kizu NOBODY CAN SAVE ME” “Mientras más me resisto, más dolor me causa esta herida… nadie puede salvarme…” Claro que había quien podía salvarlo, y mejor aún, ya lo había hecho. Ella llegó a su vida en el momento oportuno, rescatándolo de una existencia miserable cargada de amargura, resentimiento y soledad. Nunca más volvería a estar solo, nunca más volverían a herirlo, pues ella estaba ahí para él. Al verla a los ojos su mirada le decía que siempre estaría a su lado. Tenía semejante convicción cómo tan sólo un joven de catorce años enamorado puede tenerla. Y eso era bueno. “Kamisama hitotsu dake Toda de saku you na MY LOVE” “Dios, sólo una cosa te pido, justo como las flores que crecen en el campo, mi amor…” Aún así, muy dentro de él, en alguna parte que no quería reconocer que existía, sentía miedo. Miedo por lo que podría suceder si la dejaba entrar cada vez más profundo a su corazón. Por que era desde ahí donde podría hacerle más daño. ¿Acaso sería posible? Tal posibilidad aún entonces lo incomodaba. Y es que había ocasiones, como hace un rato, no le quedaba de otra más que admitir que desconocía gran parte en lo relativo a su novia. Lo que la motivaba. Sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos. Simplemente los ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa vacía, tan fría y distante, cómo la de un maniquí en un aparador de tienda departamental. Ó cómo la de una máscara. Eso era. Una máscara de carnaval, eternamente luciendo una sonrisa vacía. Falsa. ¿Qué podía ocultar detrás de aquella máscara? “I need your love I´m a broken rose” “Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota…” ¿Qué era lo que habitaba sus anhelos más ocultos, sus más profundos sentimientos? ¿Acaso ella lo necesitaba tanto cómo él a ella? ¿Era cierto eso? ¿Era cómo la rosa rota de la canción? Resultaba bastante interesante que tanto Asuka cómo el propio Shinji experimentaban por aquellos días las mismas dificultades para entender a sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué hubieran pensado ambos de saber aquella curiosidad? Quizás nada, pero de todos modos no por ello dejaba de ser algo anecdótico. “MY TEARS kanashimu YOUR SOUL PASSIONATE kadoku na MY LIFE” “Mis lágrimas sufren por tu alma, tan apasionada, tan sola en mi vida…” Una cosa sí era certeza en aquél entonces: Sophia Neuville se había convertido en eje central de su vida, sino es que la persona más importante para él. De tal manera haría lo que sea para procurar su bienestar, para vigilar que su felicidad nunca terminara. Y haría hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. “I need your love I´m a broken rose Oh baby help me trough those pains Your smiles lies saying me they just want me I wanna need your love…” “Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota, oh nene ayúdame a través de esos dolores, tus sonrisas mienten al decirme que sólo me quieren a mí, yo quiero necesitar de tu amor…” Sin importar el peligro, sin importar las circunstancias, él siempre la protegería, él siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre. Lo demás no importaba. El mundo entero podía irse al diablo, mientras Sophie estuviera con bien. Era lo único, lo más importante en aquellos momentos. Una nueva, poderosa determinación se forjaba en el bullicioso corazón del muchacho en tanto miraba detenidamente a la chica a su lado, mientras ella le sonreía cándidamente y lo tomaba de la mano, tierna y afectuosamente, sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos. Su respiración se aceleró, al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y la sangre a agolparse en las mejillas. Y en aquél lugar volvía a ocurrir la misma vieja reacción, explosiva y delatora a la vez. Lo bueno era que la imponente ciudad de Tokio 2 ya comenzaba a asomarse allá por el horizonte. No tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar y estar a la sombra de aquellos gigantescos rascacielos, los cuáles aún se veían minúsculos a la distancia que estaban de la metrópoli. Repentinamente una intensa luz blanca lo cegó por algunos instantes, al igual que al resto de los pasajeros del tren sardina, el cual hubo de detenerse con estrépito, ocasionando la caída de varios. Shinji y Sophia pudieron sujetarse lo suficiente como para permanecer en pie, de tal modo que estuvieron en posibilidades de atestiguar lo que pasaba afuera, asomándose por la ventana del transporte. —Oh, diablos— masculló Sophia, atónita —¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Maldición— musitó Shinji por su parte —El concierto… ¿Qué eran dos meses? Aproximadamente unos sesenta días. En términos relativos a una vida entera, apenas un pestañeo. Pero cuando se tiene catorce años la vida misma parece ser eterna. Y dos meses serían algo así como años enteros desde dicha perspectiva. Por lo menos así era cómo los percibían la pequeña Hikari y su par de secuaces, sentados en la sala de los Katsuragi, poniéndose al corriente del estado de su amigo, precisamente al cual tenían dos meses sin ver. Dos meses que bien pudieron haber sido dos años sin haberse percatado de ello, dada la apariencia del muchacho frente a ellos. Mientras Hikari se las había ingeniado para ocultar su pasmo, auxiliada también por haber sido previamente puesta al tanto de la situación actual vía Asuka, Suzuhara y Aida no eran capaces de cerrar sus bocas, en medio de un gesto atónito que aparentemente era indeleble en sus rostros desde que llegaron al departamento. La persona ante ellos, aquella que se hacía llamar Kai Katsuragi no encajaba con los recuerdos que tenían de dicho individuo. Bien podía tratarse de cualquier otra persona, y tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Lo triste del asunto es que este tipo compartía y rememoraba ciertos rasgos que después de un sesudo análisis a conciencia permitían identificarlo positivamente como Kai Katsuragi. Y eso era algo terrible, dado el estado en que se encontraba, mucho más si es que se le comparaba con la imagen que tenían de él antes de partir a tierras extranjeras. Era increíble la cantidad de peso que había perdido en tan poco tiempo. Puede que estuviera aún mucho más delgado que Shinji. Asimismo, el color huyó de su semblante, dejando en su lugar una capa lánguida, pálida. Su cabello desarreglado en el montón de mechones que en su conjunto parecía un estropajo amarañado se veía mucho mejor que su incipiente y raída barba de adolescente que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en afeitar. En definitiva, nada que ver con la imagen gallarda del muchacho bien parecido que todos recordaban existió alguna vez. Y aparentemente el cambio no era sólo físico, tal cómo pudieron constatarlo en su voz apagada, casi susurrante. Las respuestas y reacciones tardías cada vez que le era dirigida la palabra, le era dedicada cualquier clase de gesto. Pero sobre todo en aquellos ojos vacíos, a medio cerrar, los cuales carecían de la luz y vivacidad que hasta ese entonces habían sido tan característicos de él, los que reflejaban el ímpetu y la fuerza de su espíritu. Muy poco, ó casi nada de eso quedaba en él ya. Puede que en verdad una parte muy importante de Kai había muerto en el extranjero, dejando los despojos de aquella concha vacía que tenían ahora delante ellos. Y eso era triste. Muy triste. Tan triste que los tres hubieran preferido abandonar cuanto antes el lugar, en vez de seguir contemplando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano llamado Kai Katsuragi. Sin embargo, ya estaban ahí sentados muy cómodamente; parecía algo tarde para arrepentirse y echarse para atrás. Además, muchas cosas les habían sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Cosas interesantes, maravillosas, sorprendentes. Cualquiera de los relatos de su emocionante, trepidante vida dejarían atónitos a quien sea. Seguro que podían hacer un buen tema de conversación. Sobre todo con lo más espectacular de todo cuanto había ocurrido últimamente, algo de repercusiones tan grandes que incluso había cimbrado su mismísimo modo de vida: —¿Shinji tiene novia?— repitió Kai cuando se le informó, desenfadado —¿Y eso qué? Ciertamente, aquella revelación no tuvo en su ánimo el efecto esperado. Sin embargo Asuka, como siempre, llegó al rescate. —¿Cómo que “y eso qué”?— le reprochó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro —¿A poco no te parece increíble que el tarado de Shinji tenga novia? Lo que es más: ¡Que alguien SIQUIERA se haya fijado en él! ¡Además desde hace dos semanas que te lo dije! ¿Ése es el caso que me pones? —Bueno… ahora que lo pienso…— musitó Katsuragi, rascándose la nuca —Algo me acuerdo de eso… puede que sea una sorpresa, después de todo… digo, yo antes podía asegurar que el tipo era un homosexual reprimido, ó algo así… —¡Y si crees que eso es sorpresa, espera a qué sepas quién es la afortunada!— comentó Suzuhara pretendiendo fingir emoción —¡A qué ni siquiera te lo imaginas! —¿Sophia Neuville?— inquirió de inmediato Rivera, meditabundo. —Ah, es cierto, ya te lo había dicho Asuka— recordó Hikari, rompiendo la imponente barrera del silencio que la respuesta del muchacho había levantado entre todos ellos. —Por supuesto— completó la susodicha. Pero a decir verdad por aquellos días Kai era incapaz de recordar cualquier conversación frívola acaecida un par de horas antes, mucho menos una de semanas atrás. Si supo de la identidad de la nueva novia de Shinji fue por pura intuición, más que nada. Y la certeza de que algo se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas. “Incluso anda de culo ofrecida con ese marica de Shinji… con razón ha estado tan gallito estos días… ¿Qué estará pretendiendo esa maldita psicópata desgraciada?” Mientras un perturbado Kai se encerraba en sus pensamientos, sus acompañantes hacían hasta lo imposible por mantener un hilo más o menos coherente de conversación. Lo que por sí solo era un tanto cuanto complicado, dada la parsimonia de Katsuragi. —¡Viejo, más vale que te cures esa rodilla y vuelvas pronto a la escuela!— comentó Toji, al notar rodillera ortopédica en la pierna de Kai —¡Sólo faltan unos meses para el festival deportivo de la escuela! Con nosotros dos haciendo equipo no hay forma en que nuestra clase pueda perder. —Es verdad— secundó la representante de salón —Todos tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas en ustedes dos para ganar el torneo… —¡Ey, se están olvidando de mí!— exclamó Langley, tan molesta como se ponía siempre que era olvidada ó relegada a un segundo plano —Yo también estoy en la clase, ¿recuerdan? Y apuesto a que estoy en mejor forma que cualquiera de ustedes, montón de flácidos regordetes... —¿Eh? ¿No eras tú la chica genio que no quería saber nada de nuestros estúpidos festivales escolares?— inquirió su amiga, también enfadada por el súbito cambio de opinión en la jovencita rubia —Habías dicho que un festival deportivo sólo era pérdida de tiempo para alguien como tú… —La verdad es que me da igual, pero si Kai va a participar yo también quiero entrar… apuesto a que trapeamos el piso con ustedes, mocosos, en todos los eventos… —¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Somos equipo, no tienes que competir contra nosotros, tarada!— le aclaró Suzuhara, herido en su orgullo por ser subestimado. —Un evento deportivo, ¿eh? ¿Y en la escuela?— masculló Kai, sin hablarle a nadie en específico. Sus ojos parecían recobrar su brillo de antaño con la sola mención de la justa deportiva. Hubiera querido reprocharles que le vinieran a hablar de nimiedades justo en este momento, estando las cosas como estaban. Pero optó mejor por darle vuelo a la imaginación y pensar como sería todo aquello, en otra vida, siendo él una persona completamente distinta a quién era ahora. Siempre había disfrutado de la actividad deportiva, cualquiera que ésta fuera. De haber nacido en una época diferente, de haber sido un joven normal seguramente le hubiera gustado ser deportista. Pero no era así, y soñar no servía de nada, más que para perder inútilmente el tiempo. —Diablos, parece que fue hace siglos la última vez que me eché una cascarita de fútbol. ¡Y qué ganas traigo desde hace rato de echarme un partidito de básquet!— confesó el muchacho, de nuevo hablándole a todos, y a nadie a la vez —Desquitar todo mi estrés golpeando con el bat una pelota de béisbol… —¡Claro que sí, a eso me refería! Tú sólo concéntrate en aliviarte y te aseguro que haremos pomada a quien se nos ponga enfrente— pronunció Toji, entusiasmado, mucho más por el interés que por fin Kai mostraba en algo. —La verdad, no creo que eso pueda ser, muchachos. Perdón por arruinar sus esperanzas— pronunció sin tapujos, con la cabeza gacha —No creo que pueda volver a la escuela. Lo siento, pero mis días como estudiante de secundaria se han terminado… Cómo por enésima vez en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio. En realidad, los visitantes ya habían pensado y hablado de esa posibilidad aún siquiera antes de plantearse la idea de aquella visita. Lo que era más, el propósito principal de ella había sido precisamente aclarar dicha posibilidad de una vez por todas, en lugar de seguir confiando en rumores y suposiciones. Y ahora que lo habían hecho una extraña sensación les oprimía la base del estómago, aún cuando debieron haberse preparado a conciencia para aquella eventualidad. —Qué asco— Kensuke resumió el sentir de todos en aquél conciso pensamiento. —No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, no es como si todo este tiempo hubiera querido estar ahí, en primer lugar— pronunció Kai, cómo si se estuviera disculpando, recordando la manera en la que asistía a clases a regañadientes —Mi presencia en la escuela sólo era requerida para una sincronización adecuada con mis compañeros, pero en realidad nunca fue una prioridad. Y a cómo están las cosas ahora, todo aquello que no sea prioritario debe ser relegado… lo lamento, sé bien que esto se oye muy feo, pero simplemente hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer… —Bueno, aunque fue por poco tiempo— dijo Hikari antes que el incómodo silencio se interpusiera de nuevo entre ellos —Espero que tu estadía en la secundaria haya valido la pena… La chiquilla le dedicó la más calida de sus sonrisas, y sus otros dos compañeros quisieron hacer lo mismo, asomando apenas un esbozo tímido en sus labios. —¿Tú qué dices, guapo?— le inquirió Asuka, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesita de centro. —Fue… fue mucho más interesante de lo que me esperaba en un principio, en realidad…— contestó el chico de ojos verdes, algo apenado, rascándose la nuca, un gesto muy de él —Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo… después de todo en ningún otro lugar he dormido más a gusto que allí… Los chiquillos rieron de buena gana, recordando los sonoros ronquidos de su compañero en clase y las constantes amonestaciones de las que era objeto por parte de los profesores, e incluso de la propia Hikari. —¡De todos modos, el que ya no vayas a la escuela no quiere decir que ya no nos veremos nunca!— señaló Toji en uno de sus animosos desplantes tan usuales. —¡Es verdad!— dijo a su vez Hikari, compartiendo su entusiasmo —Estoy segura que hasta los pilotos Eva tienen sus días libres de vez en cuando… no sé, podríamos ir todos juntos a algún lado… al parque de diversiones, a Matsuhiro… ¡Ya sé, deberíamos ir a bailar! Mi hermana me contó de este nuevo lugar que abrieron cerca de… —Oye, eso no suena tan mal, pequeña fraülein… no sabes las ganas que tengo de salirme de este nido de ratas tan siquiera un rato— la secundó Langley, extrañamente interesada en su propuesta. En el acto las dos ya discutían qué ropa se pondrían y con qué zapatos, ante el desconcierto de los muchachos, quienes sólo atinaban a presenciar cómo las chicas planeaban y decidían cada detalle de su próxima e inminente salida. —¿Quién se creen que son? ¡No se pongan a decidir todo así como así!— espetó Suzuhara, sin hacer mella en la resolución del par de chiquillas, quienes inclusive ya habían señalado fecha y hora para tal evento. Igualmente, Katsuragi tan sólo podía ser testigo en aquella toma de decisiones, sin poder ser parte de ella, aún cuando le hubiese sido permitido. Jóvenes. Ahora entendía porque nunca se había sentido parte de ellos. Al parecer, ser joven requería una negación deliberada de todo cuanto le rodeara y una actitud individualista que sólo se ocupara en satisfacer las necesidades personales más inmediatas. Y para su desgracia, él no podía pasar por alto siquiera un solo momento que el mundo en el que vivían era una completa porquería y que un montón de gente estaba sufriendo por su causa, mientras él estaba ahí sentado sin hacer algo al respecto. En ese momento, contemplando a sus congéneres, en realidad se sentía como todo un anciano en comparación a ellos. Juventud, divino tesoro… No pudo continuar sus observaciones del extraño mundo juvenil pues repentinamente un escalofrío le recorrió la médula en toda su extensión. Una clase de escalofrío bastante peculiar que tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir, mucho menos a semejante intensidad, que lo impelía a ponerse de pie, en alerta. Sus acompañantes lo miraron, extrañados por lo súbito de su proceder y su rostro aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, mucho más cuando con voz seca y mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, les indicaba, lacónico: —Ustedes tres, será mejor que vayan cuanto antes al refugio más cercano… Asuka, tenemos que irnos, ya…— dijo, sin dejar lugar a réplicas, en tanto iba a su cuarto por los enseres más necesarios. Langley apenas lo iba a interrogar acerca de su inusitada petición cuando el timbre del teléfono la interrumpió. Al contestarlo reconoció la voz apurada de Misato al otro lado de la línea, hablando atropelladamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. —Vas!— el tono de la muchacha, aún en su lengua materna, no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la gravedad de la situación. Apenas la escucharon, Toji, Kensuke y Hikari se apresuraron enseguida a llegar al refugio que estaba más cerca de la localidad. Los tres sabían bien de lo que se trataba. Aunque jamás pudieron haberse imaginado la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. —Creo que deberías tratar de comer otra cosa que no fueran fideos— pronunció Misato cuando desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor veía llegar a Rei sentarse frente a ella, con el plato de fideos que habitualmente ordenaba a la hora de comer. —No sólo como fideos— aclaró la jovencita tan seria como era, siguiendo su acostumbrado ritual de antes de comer: extender una servilleta sobre sus piernas, luego cuidadosamente separaba los palillos chinos con los que llevaría la pasta del plato hasta su boca para entonces revolver con ellos el contenido de su tazón —También como tofu, arroz, verduras, pan… pescado, muy de vez en cuando… —Bueno, tal vez un poco de carne no te caería mal, aunque sea para variar— dijo la Mayor Katsuragi en tanto le daba una generosa mordida a su enorme hamburguesa de res —Tal vez te hacen falta proteínas y carbohidratos para que agarres un poquito de color… Contrario a sus buenas intenciones, quien menos debería hablar sobre una dieta sana sería la propia Misato. La lata de cerveza semivacía que reposaba a lado de su plato daba cuenta de ello, sin contar la enorme cantidad de comida chatarra y/o prefabricada que consumía al día. —En realidad sí que me haría mal tan siquiera probar cualquier tipo de carne roja— confesó la peculiar chiquilla, deteniendo por un momento el incesante desfile de la pasta hacia su boca —Por alguna razón… mi cuerpo… no tolera la carne… ya antes lo he intentado, pero… —¡Oh, es verdad!— pronunció su acompañante, interrumpiéndola en un momento de súbita iluminación a la vez que de lucidez —¡Ahora recuerdo que Kai una vez me platicó algo al respecto! —Sí, bueno… —Era algo así como que…— insistía la mujer, buscando en su memoria el hecho específico —…una vez te compartió una parte de su filete… ¡Oh sí! ¡Y que se lo vomitaste encima! El semblante de Rei sí que adquirió mucho más color, aunque no de la manera a la que Misato se refería, al momento en que ésta última rompía en sonoras carcajadas que cruzaron todo el comedor. Por suerte para la apenada jovencita en esos momentos se encontraban solas en aquél lugar, de otra forma uno de los más grandes y vergonzosos secretos de su corta vida hubiera sido expuesto ante un montón de gente. Quería pensar que precisamente por ello es que Katsuragi se permitía ese tipo de desplante de emociones, pero en realidad a esas alturas ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aún cuando el comedor hubiera estado abarrotado de gente eso no le hubiera impedido que su reacción fuera prácticamente la misma. —¡Esa sí que fue una buena época!— pronunció al fin la Mayor, satisfecha, una vez que había reído cuanto quiso y a sus anchas —Y pensar que apenas fue hace unos cuantos meses… acaso… ¿acaso no hay veces en las que deseas que todo volviera a ser como en ese entonces? Misato suspiró entonces, dejando entrever la pesadumbre que la afligía, la cual, como era su costumbre, intentaba a toda costa disfrazar con una actitud relajada y dicharachera. No obstante de sus escasas relaciones personales, Ayanami no era una persona a la que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente con esa clase de gestos. Inmediatamente percibía la falsedad en ellos. —Kai… ¿aún no se recupera?— de igual modo, en el caso de la Mayor Katsuragi, fácilmente podía entrever la causa de sus pesares. —Sigue igual ó peor que cuando llegó— respondió la mujer, abatida —Se la pasa todo el día echado en casa, pero a la vez es cómo si no estuviera ahí… tiene la mirada perdida y apenas si habla cuando le diriges la palabra… quién sabe en qué tanto estará pensando, ó en todo lo que traiga dentro… no deja que nadie se acerque… la verdad es que ya no sé que más puedo hacer por él, si no me dice qué tiene, si no me dice qué le preocupa tanto… También para ese entonces a Katsuragi ya no le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía hablar con Rei de sus problemas. Los cuales, en su mayoría, involucraban a su joven protegido. El cual, a su vez, alguna vez estuvo relacionado sentimentalmente con ella. —Tú… ¿tienes alguna idea de qué le pueda estar pasando? —Creo que…— la muchacha vaciló por algunos instantes antes de responderle —De alguna manera, se está castigando a sí mismo… Aún se siente culpable por lo que tuvo que hacer en el extranjero… él considera que no merece vivir feliz y en paz en su compañía, no después de todas las personas que murieron en esos países… por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo— se apresuró a aclarar. —Ese muchacho idiota— repuso Misato, pensando en las palabras de Ayanami —Siempre ha sido así… siente que tiene el deber sagrado de cargar con los problemas de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros. Me pregunto quién le habrá metido esa idea en la cabezota… —Su padre— contestó la chiquilla de los ojos rojos, terminando de engullir lo que quedaba en su tazón de fideos —Básicamente Kai rige toda su vida bajo una serie de estrictos ideales acerca del bienestar común en busca de la aceptación de su padre, la cual nunca pudo obtener cuando él vivía. Semejante frustración lo hizo adoptar las creencias de su padre como las propias, buscando convertirse en aquello que esa persona pudiera respetar y admirar, la personificación completa de sus ideales más nobles. Muy a su pesar, Katsuragi no podía más que maravillarse (y puede que hasta envidiar) el alto grado de entendimiento que aquella chiquilla sostenía con Kai, aún cuando en realidad su relación había durado tan poco tiempo, apenas unos cuantos meses. Y aún así parecía que lo conocía de toda su vida. —Joe… su padre… no era el mejor padre del mundo, qué digamos— murmuró, con la mirada felina de Rei encima en todo momento —Pero aún así, era una persona de una entereza moral inquebrantable… supongo que era una de sus mayores virtudes. Y por ello ya había pensado en los efectos que esa clase de figura había tenido en Kai, pero nunca estuve muy segura al respecto, hasta hoy… Kai y yo… no somos muy afectos de hablar acerca de sus padres… es bastante difícil para ambos, mucho más para mí, lo admito. —El mayor problema aquí consiste en que tales creencias presentan un enorme desfase ideológico en la época actual— por la manera en la que le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de té y su tono de voz parecía que la chiquilla realmente sabía de lo que hablaba —Es por eso que el mismo Kai se encuentra desubicado y con grandes dificultades para insertarse plenamente en la clase de sociedad en la que vivimos ahora, con sus propios valores e ideología… una persona fuera de su tiempo… “Mira quién habla” pensó Misato, sin dejar de reconocer las habilidades de su joven acompañante por ello. Puede que la muchacha no hablara mucho, pero las pocas veces que abría la boca vaya que valía la pena escucharla. —“…y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más, y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto…”— canturreó Katsuragi, burlona, balanceando su lata de cerveza, ya vacía —Sí que lo extrañas, ¿verdad? Y bastante…— entrevió la Mayor, en parte por ayudar y en parte por molestar. Y en parte, dominada por sus celos —Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo pensando en él… —Usted piensa… ¿Que ahora él sea feliz?— respondió sin responder, evadiendo la pregunta. —¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo? ¡Claro que no es feliz! Atraviesa por momentos muy difíciles… —No me refería precisamente a esta situación en específico— acotó la jovencita de cabello azul claro, incapaz de verla a la cara en aquellos momentos —Quise decir… si es que acaso es feliz… en compañía de esa chica que vive con ustedes… la Tercera Elegida… —¿Te refieres a Asuka? Maldita sea, tampoco lo sé… hay ocasiones en que se ven tan cercanos, tan íntimos que parecen la pareja perfecta, de esas que son nominadas para recibir un premio ó algo así… pero hay otras veces en las que, francamente, me preguntó qué diablos pretenden al estar juntos, si son como completos desconocidos… en realidad ninguno conoce del todo bien al otro… su relación es… casi como un juego para ellos, es lo que me imagino cada vez que los veo… —Cree que pueda ser… ¿Qué esa persona sólo piense en sí misma y en lo que le conviene, sin importarle lo que le pase a Kai?— aparentemente, aquellas palabras de Sophia en el aeropuerto habían estado rondándola por bastante tiempo. —A decir verdad creo que todas, quien quiera que sea, terminarán lastimándolo… si me lo preguntas a mí, yo opino que nadie se lo merece— confesó Misato, sin tapujos y también sin consideración alguna —Claro, esa es mi opinión como su madre… Además, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdas? Lo tenías, y lo dejaste ir… así que pienso que ya debería ser tiempo para resignarse y olvidarlo… La seriedad en su tono de voz y el gesto adusto en su rostro al momento de decir aquellas palabras, hacían descartar que se tratara de alguna de sus bromas pesadas. Dominada por la envidia, olvidaba que había sido ella misma quien pidió la opinión de la muchacha, la cual no hubiera dicho palabra alguna al respecto de no habérsele requerido. Sin embargo Ayanami aprovechaba la ocasión para confirmar su sospecha acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de su oficial superior, los cuales distaban mucho de los lazos filiales entre una madre e hijo. Como siempre, las palabras no bastaban para afectar su expresión indolente ni turbar su ánimo distante. Era en momentos como ese que resultaba evidente que uno de los motivos por los que personas tan disímbolas insistían en mantener una relación más ó menos equidistante era para averiguar por medio de la otra todo lo que pudieran desconocer acerca del tan mencionado muchacho, presente en casi todas sus conversaciones. Relación por conveniencia, si se quiere verlo así. De buena gana las dos hubieran permanecido así, mirándose fijamente a la otra, por vario rato más. No obstante el bullicio que provocaron las alarmas al activarse y el paso constante y precipitado de oficiales y técnicos en el pasillo de a lado, necesitaron su completa atención. Era obvio que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo y que la hora del almuerzo había llegado abruptamente a su fin. Tal y cómo lo constató Makoto a la entrada del comedor, jadeante y tan pálido que parecía se podía ver a través de él. —¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¡Rápido, tiene que reportarse a su puesto cuanto antes! El movimiento de los empleados in crecendo detrás suyo ponía énfasis al apuro de sus palabras. —¿Qué sucede?— Misato todavía tuvo el atrevimiento para preguntar, a sabiendas de lo que se trataba, mientras se ponía en pie y acompañaba a su subordinado hasta su puesto de mando. Creía que en su trabajo ya lo había visto todo y por tanto podía manejar todo lo que se le presentara. Olvidaba las desagradables sorpresas con las que puede importunarnos la vida. —Los primeros cálculos estiman las bajas civiles en más de un millón y aumentando a la vez que el ataque sigue prolongándose sin un propósito evidente, más que el de la destrucción a capricho de la infraestructura urbana— mientras Ritsuko puntualizaba los hechos, Misato, al igual que los demás en la sala de juntas no podía más que mirar absorta la enorme pantalla detrás de la científica, descubriendo que, contrario a lo que creía, su capacidad de asombro aún podía ser rebasada. Y es que las imágenes obtenidas por satélite hablaban por sí solas. La destrucción era indescriptible, a una escala nunca antes vista desde el Segundo Impacto. Al igual que sus circunstancias. —El ataque inició a las doce menos tres exactamente— continuó Akagi con el recuento, con la completa atención de todos los ahí reunidos: los cinco pilotos Eva, el Comandante Ikari, Fuyutski, Misato, Maya, Makoto y Shigeru —El mismo momento en que MAGI detectó la repentina aparición de siete Códigos Azules en el área urbana de Tokio 2 y activó las alarmas. Apenas si podían creerlo la primera vez que lo escucharon, y aún en ese momento todavía costaba trabajo asimilarlo. Siete Códigos Azules. ¡Siete ángeles! ¡Siete ángeles, que se habían materializado prácticamente de la nada para tratar a Tokio 2 como su campo de juegos! Aquella era la primera vez que se sabía de un ataque conjunto de ángeles. Si uno solo significaba ya bastantes problemas, la presencia de siete de aquellos seres seguro que era catastrófica, tal y como atestiguaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera Tokio 2. También era la primera ocasión en que su objetivo no apuntaba hacia Tokio 3, prefiriendo un área con mayor densidad demográfica. Era el escenario de pesadilla que tanto habían temido. Y para el cual, paradójicamente, estaban menos preparados, dada la improbabilidad de su realización. Por lo menos es lo que los altos mandos de la agencia pensaban. Hasta ahora. —La Segunda Oleada ya está aquí— musitó Gendo al fondo de la sala, asegurándose de tener como escucha sólo a Fuyustki. —¿Quién demonios pensaría que sería toda al mismo tiempo?— preguntó el experimentado hombre de ciencia en el mismo tono susurrante que empleaba su acompañante —¡Nada de esto era mencionado en Los Rollos! Kozoh ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la frustración, pero sobre todo, el miedo en sus palabras. Al igual que todos los ahí presentes, estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones al percatarse de la magnitud de la inimaginable situación a la que tendrían que enfrentarse. —Hemos constatado de la peor forma que Los Rollos no son infalibles, profesor— respondió Ikari —Recuerde que tampoco hacían referencia alguna al Eva Z… esto no puede ser coincidencia… —¿Insinúas que su presencia fue la que obligó a los ángeles a combinar sus fuerzas en un solo ataque? —Muy probablemente… así que de ahora en adelante ya no podemos contar con Los Rollos para saber qué es lo que pasará ahora… todo depende del muchacho, y de lo que haga a partir de este momento. —Eso no es nada halagüeño, ni reconfortante— masculló el Profesor Fututski, observando disimuladamente el gesto atónito del muchacho, un poco delante suyo. Y es que era innegable que además del asombro y la preocupación en el rostro del chiquillo, había presente en éste otra emoción, quizás no tan evidente como las anteriores pero presente al fin y al cabo: miedo. En las imágenes por satélite se podía apreciar sin mayor problema que quedaban muy pocos edificios en pie de lo que alguna vez fuera una portentosa ciudad, símbolo del renacimiento de la humanidad después de la catástrofe global. Una criatura gigantesca que parecía estar hecha de material magmático, deforme como todos los de su clase, muy semejante a un insecto, usaba su propio cuerpo como un ariete para fácilmente reducir a escombros uno de aquellos rascacielos. —Sólo miren a esos bastardos, cómo se divierten— pronunció Kai entre dientes ante tal espectáculo de destrucción injustificada —¿Cómo es que había tanta gente en la ciudad? —Según parece había una especie de evento masivo a celebrarse, ello contribuyó a que el número de bajas aumentara considerablemente— respondió Akagi, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto como se la daba el muchacho. Tal y como era de esperarse. Shinji también estaba desconsolado, y no tanto por la enorme cantidad de gente que aún en esos momentos estaba muriendo en Tokio 2, sino por lo inoportuno de este nuevo ataque, el que había destruido su cita de ensueño junto con el concierto y la ciudad en la que se llevaría a cabo. Sólo esperaba que Nana-chan estuviera con bien. Odiaría ya no poder escuchar nuevas canciones de ella. Lo que sí disfrutaba sobremanera era ver la expresión aterrorizada del estúpido de Kai. ¿Así que todas sus agallas se habían quedado en el extranjero, no? Tan sólo habían bastado unas cuantas zarandeadas para que el poderoso Kai Katsuragi perdiera toda su molesta y enfermiza confianza en sí mismo. Qué patético. De ahí era evidente que siempre la había tenido muy fácil, por lo que a la menor contrariedad el pobre imbécil se desmoronaba por completo. Casi de igual forma, Sophie, al lado suyo, compartía el mismo gesto. Aunque en su caso, aquello era perfectamente comprensible. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a aquellos monstruos horrendos. No podía haber peor primera vez, al tener que hacerle frente no a uno, sino a siete de ellos. Y además, era mujer. Así que era por demás justificado que demostrara algo de temor en una ocasión así. Él mismo lo había hecho varias veces. Y aunque la situación que tenían entre manos aparentaba ser mucho más aterradora que todas las anteriores juntas, no experimentaba miedo alguno, pues ella estaba a su lado, y es por ella que podía ser fuerte en esos instantes de angustia. Después de todo, era él quien debería protegerla de todo peligro. No podía permitirse ninguna flaqueza, no cuando por fin tenía a alguien tan querida como para querer protegerla a toda costa. Pese a su inusitado espíritu combativo, el joven Ikari tenía la percepción errónea del sentir de sus compañeros. No era tan sólo temor lo que experimentaban, sino rabiosa indignación al ver las escenas de tanta devastación, entre las ruinas, escombros y los cuerpos regados como confeti. Despertaba muy malos recuerdos en ambos. Kai no podía evitar pensar en todas esas ciudades que él mismo, a bordo de su Evangelion, había devastado inmisericordemente. Aquella estampa era la misma que se le presentaba a través de las imágenes en el monitor. ¿Y Sophia? —¿Cómo es que no supimos antes de su presencia?— interrogó Misato —Es difícil de creer que siete ángeles aparecieron al mismo tiempo sobre Tokio 2, así nada más. —Pero así fue exactamente como pasó, Mayor Katrsuragi— respondió enseguida Ritsuko —MAGI puede detectar la presencia de un Código Azul en un rango mucho mayor que la distancia a Tokio 2. Sin embargo, el instante en que detectó la repentina aparición múltiple fue el mismo instante en que los hostiles estaban sobre la ciudad. —Materialización espontánea. Teletransporte— masculló Kai. —El gobierno japonés demanda la intervención inmediata de los Evas— ultimó Akagi con su reporte —El curso a seguir de ahora en adelante es decisión de usted, Comandante Ikari. Antes de que la atención se centrara en el susodicho, Sophia se la arrebató de improviso, al afirmar con voz serena y firme: —Es bastante obvio que tratan de sacarnos de nuestra posición, al salirse de su patrón habitual de conducta y atacar otra ciudad. Sería una estupidez concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas en un eventual contraataque. Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, pero lo que más impresionaba a todos los asistentes era el temple y seguridad con la que se manejaba la muchachita, quien en el papel era la novata del equipo y por ende la que debería estar más nerviosa de todos. No obstante era capaz de quitarle la palabra al mismo Comandante Ikari para exponer concienzudamente un argumento por demás sólido, lo que también hablaba de una gran capacidad táctica en ella. —Es correcto— asintió Ikari, ajustándose sus gafas, a través de las cuales observaba detenidamente a la nueva piloto, quien hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para él —Por lo que las Unidades Especiales permanecerán en esta posición y la resguardarán, mientras los demás Evas atienden la contingencia en Tokio 2. La Mayor Katsuragi supervisará las operaciones desde aquí. —¿La Unidad Zeta está en condiciones de pelear?— preguntó ésta última a Rivera, sin estar del todo convencida de inmiscuir a un Eva en mal funcionamiento, y sobre todo de poner a su preciado muchacho en peligro. —Está… en condiciones aceptables… está lista, no habrá mayor problema— contestó el joven al cabo de un instante de vacilación. —En ese caso, adelante con la misión— ultimó Gendo, despachando a todo mundo a sus puestos con aquél simple gesto. Al tener sus órdenes, todos se movilizaron de inmediato. Los pilotos se aprestaron a tripular sus Evas, tanto quienes iban a ser emplazados a enfrentar directamente la crisis como quienes se quedarían en estado de alerta, protegiendo el Geofrente de una eventual emboscada. —¿Podrías dejar de mirarme un solo momento, pervertida asquerosa?— le exigió Asuka a Sophia de improviso, sabedora de que desde que salieron de la sala de juntas Neuville la observaba con mucha insistencia, puede que de manera premeditada. —Ay, perdón, chula— se disculpó ella, al verse descubierta —Es sólo que espero que mi traje de conexión no haga que mi trasero se vea tan gordo como lo hace con el tuyo… ¿en serio estas cosas tienen que estar tan entalladas? El traje de Sophie era bastante similar al de sus compañeras, y como el resto se diferenciaba en el color, el cual era de una tonalidad plateada con algunos detalles en negro; de ahí en más tenía los mismos aditamentos básicos que los demás: sistema de soporte de vida y ajustamiento corporal, que era lo que tanto la preocupaba. —¡¿Qué dijiste, puerca envidiosa!— estalló Langley, cuyo cuerpo atlético y cuidadosamente formado era uno de sus más grandes orgullos —¡Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de mi trasero, imbécil! ¡Díselo, Kai! —Ah, pero claro— respondió éste, casi enseguida, sumamente contrariado —Es el traserito más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida, de veras… “Bueno pues, el segundo” pensó para sus adentros, mientras que aprovechaba con fruición para admirarle las espaldas a Rei, quien caminaba por delante del grupo, manteniéndose ajena a la discusión. Si bien podían estar a minutos de enfrentar un terrible destino, no era impedimento para poder tomarse su tiempo y apreciar el hermoso culito de Rei, el mejor de todos cuantos había visto. Claro que no podía darle esa clase de información a su novia. —¿Lo escuchaste, tarada?— continuó Asuka, caminando de espaldas a lado de su novio, bastante apurada por no volver a darle la espalda a Neuville, con tal de no seguir dándole motivos para burlarse —Lo que pasa es que estás tan plana que pareces una tabla de surf, ya quisieras estar la mitad de culona que yo… ¡Plana! —¡Pues prefiero estar plana a estar hecha toda una vaca como tú, cachetona!— contestó su contrincante enseguida, tomando del brazo a Shinji, quien iba a su lado —¡Además, así le gusto más a Shin-chan! ¿Verdad? —Ah… sí, claro…— masculló éste, avergonzado. —Como quiera que sea— pronunció Ritsuko, quien junto a Misato caminaba por detrás del grupo de pilotos y por lo tanto era testigo lejano de aquella curiosísima disertación anatómica —Para que el Comandante Ikari haya dispuesto que los Evas más poderosos permanecieran en reserva e incluso tú permanecieras aquí… —Es por que está seguro que lo de Tokio 2 es un señuelo, y el verdadero objetivo de los ángeles es el Geofrente, como siempre— añadió Katsuragi. —De una forma u otra, todas nuestras prácticas y estrategias de combate fueron diseñadas teniendo en cuenta la superioridad numérica de los Evas— puntualizó Akagi, tan nerviosa como todo mundo —En donde quiera que se realice el combate, ya sea aquí ó allá, e incluso con todos los Evas juntos, los números están en nuestra contra… —Bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?— ultimó la Mayor, dirigiéndose a su puesto, con la cabeza ocupada en fraguar un modo de acción que tan sólo pudiera sacarlos vivos de ésta. Cosa fácil, ¿no? El Infierno sobre la Tierra. No había mejor forma para describir en lo que se había convertido Tokio 2. Eran apenas unos minutos de destrucción ininterrumpida, quince, para ser exactos, y sus colosales atacantes ya no habían dejado mucho en pie. No obstante, parecían no estar satisfechos con ello, dispuestos a continuar hasta que no quedara más que un cráter humeante donde antes había una bulliciosa metrópoli con más de tres millones de habitantes. De entre ellos, quienes habitaban las afueras de la urbe fueron quienes mejor oportunidad de evacuar tuvieron, con mucha más tasa de supervivencia que los pobres desdichados que se encontraban agolpados en el centro, vaporizados casi al instante, quienes a su vez fueron incluso más afortunados que los infelices que se dirigían hacia allí, pues fueron ellos quienes tuvieron que lidiar de frente con el horror del exterminio y el pánico que se apoderó de todas las calles, inundadas de multitudes histéricas que corrían sin dirección, sin saber que estaban condenadas, atrapadas como insectos. No había rincón alguno en la castigada metrópoli ajeno al desastre. Toda construcción, desde la más impresionante hasta la más humilde, había sido tocada por el evento apocalíptico que llevó a la ciudad a su fin. Pero no sólo las edificaciones podían dar testimonio del horror que allí se había desatado. Estaban también sus habitantes. Los cadáveres, que yacían por montones en las solitarias calles, con la sangre corriendo a raudales a través de ellas. Sangre de personas que habían amado y habían sido amadas… ¿Cuántas historias habían terminado aquél día, inconclusas? ¿Cuánta dicha se había perdido en ese entonces? ¿Cuánto llanto se vertió? Imposible saberlo, hasta que las condiciones fueran adecuadas para comenzar con las labores de remoción y control de daños. Hasta que fuera tiempo de contar y enterrar las penas. Mientras llegaba ese tiempo, la ciudad seguía siendo más que un montón de ruinas y escombros con infinidad de cuerpos dejados a la deriva y al capricho de las circunstancias. Y a cada momento que pasaba aumentaban los números en aquella terrible legión de los muertos. En toda clase de formas imaginables para tal efecto, ya fuera por fuego, aire, escombros que caían, radiación… había de sobra para todo mundo. La Torre Shinohara, una de las más altas del mundo en ese entonces, con sus 170 metros de altura, y de los pocos rascacielos que aún quedaban en pie en la ciudad bajo ataque, fue consumida por un haz de luz que pasó rampante a través de ella, reduciéndola a cenizas. Mientras tanto, el Parque Industrial Komatsu se convirtió tan sólo en un recuerdo al desbaratarse como castillo de naipes debido a una frecuencia supersónica que desestabilizó toda su estructura. Vientos huracanados que superaban incluso la barrera del sonido se encargaban de devastar todo a su paso, a la vez que propiciaban que el fuego se propagara a donde quiera que se posara la mirada. El enorme incendio que devoraba gran parte de las ruinas era visible aún a varios kilómetros a distancia, desde las alturas. Como así también algunos de los gigantes que se entretenían en arrasar el área. —Muy bien chicos, sé que todos nos estamos cagando del miedo— a través de su comunicador audiovisual Misato se dirigía a los pilotos Eva, quienes ya estaban a bordo de sus cabinas, surcando los cielos en el Equipo F —Pero estamos a tan sólo un par de minutos para el contacto, así que tratemos de actuar como profesionales, ¿de acuerdo? —Entendido— asintieron los tres muchachos, prestos para la batalla. —La prioridad es salvaguardar la poca infraestructura que queda, por lo que deberán enfocarse en atraer al enemigo y alejar la batalla lo más lejos posible de la ciudad. Trabajarán como una sola unidad, así que traten de que no los rezaguen ó aíslen de sus compañeros, de lo contrario estarán perdidos. —Entendido— conforme se acercaba el momento decisivo la tensión hacía presa de los chiquillos, elevando su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio. —Ahora bien— prosiguió la encargada de la misión, desplegando varias imágenes en al pantalla del comunicador —Con el propósito de diferenciarlos individualmente, MAGI ha otorgado de nombres clave a cada uno de los blancos, identificando algunas de sus características y habilidades más prominentes en lo que le fue posible con los pocos datos recabados. Así pues, tenemos en primerísimo lugar a este horrendo bicho volador— una de las imágenes fue desplegada en modo de pantalla completa, mostrando a un ser de color blanco con forma de serpiente, que parecía ser todo mandíbulas, las cuales estaban repletas de interminables hileras de afilados dientes, y de las cuales nacían un par de alas con unos doscientos metros de envergadura total, bajo las cuales se desprendían dos apéndices en forma paralela horizontal y otro par en forma de cuernos, como los de un mastodonte, los cuales se extendían mucho más allá de donde terminaban sus amenazadoras fauces —Shammael, habilidades identificadas: vuelo (obvio, inclusive para una supercomputadora) y uso de frecuencias supersónicas… genial… seguimos con Ariel, ese rayo mortal que atraviesa la ciudad una y otra vez sin descanso. Habilidades identificadas: corriente eléctrica superior a los mil gigawatts ó más… —Mein Gott!— exclamó Asuka, al ver cómo “Ariel”, una especie de relámpago viviente, desintegraba la Torre Shinohara para luego enfilarse a las alturas, iluminar por un instante las nubes negras que cubrían el firmamento para de inmediato volver a caer sobre la ciudad, descargando todo su poder cómo una ráfaga devastadora. —Nombre clave: Mi… Mi… ¿cómo diantres se lee esto? ¿“Mitzrael”?— pronunciaba la militar con suma dificultad, preguntándose de donde se sacaban semejantes nombres. ¿Qué no sería más sencillos llamarlos “Bestia Mecánica K7” ó algo por el estilo? Cómo fuera, la criatura mencionada era una entidad multípode, tres pares inferiores en una de las secciones de su cuerpo, dos más en su parte superior, las cuales eran como tenazas que podía girar a voluntad en 360 grados, generando vientos de huracán —Habilidades identificadas: generación de vientos con velocidades superiores a los 300 kilómetros por hora… más que los generados por un huracán de categoría 5… otra fuerza elemental en nuestra contra, ¿eh? Qué bien… Sigue… Vehuel… entidad hostil que a mí se me figura como a un escarabajo rinoceronte, recubierta con material incandescente muy similar al magma (¿no debería ser “a la lava”, si está fuera del manto rocoso?) cuya temperatura ronda el millón de grados centígrados y torna el oxígeno en una mezcla venenosa de gases que aniquila a todo ser vivo que esté en un radio de dos kilómetros, eso si primero no son achicharrados por la radiación que despide este fulano… creo entonces que ya sabemos quién es el chistosito responsable del incendio que se está comiendo lo que queda de la ciudad, ¿no? En fin, seguimos con Zeruel, la enorme bola de destrucción andante que no ha cesado en hacer polvo cada edificio de la ciudad, todo un estuche de monerías: extremidades superiores cuya integridad molecular puede manipular para utilizarlos como látigos que cortan todo a su alcance, que es de unos 900 metros, piel acorazada que se estima podría resistir el impacto de una Mina N2 y una descarga mortífera de fotones que dispara por la boca— por mucho valor y arrojo que tratara de aparentar, Shinji no pudo más que tragar saliva cuando la cara de Zeruel, similar a un cráneo descarnado, pasó a través de su monitor y pareció mirarlo fijamente con sus enormes cuencas vacías —Por último tenemos a estos dos fenómenos que se han quedado a la expectativa sin hacer gran cosa, primero a esa asquerosa mancha negra embarrada como moco en el piso, Eyael, un tipo bastante pasivo aunque de vez en cuando se chupa personas cuando tiene la oportunidad, y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, está Manakel, el amasijo esférico que se parece a un montón de vendas enrolladas, flotando muy por encima de la destrucción… aún no hemos podido dilucidar las posibles habilidades que manifiesten este par de sujetos, por lo que se les recomienda suma precaución a la hora de enfrentarlos… Los jóvenes pilotos apenas si le respondieron, más concentrados en alistar los preparativos de su aterrizaje forzoso conforme se iban acercando al campo de batalla. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca, tal y cómo lo demostraba en que el Equipo F empezara a perder altura, listo para soltarlos en las cercanías de la ciudad. Mientras que los tres enormes aviones empezaban a juntarse en una formación de flecha para poder soltar su cargamento, Katsuragi daba las últimas instrucciones: —En cuanto aterricen busquen los dispositivos de suministros de energía que conseguimos dejar en los alrededores. Queda terminantemente prohibido entablar cualquier hostilidad hasta que su respectivo cable umbilical esté conectado. ¿Quedó claro? En ese caso, tienen sus instrucciones, síganlas al pie de la letra y puede que salgamos vivos de ésta. De cualquier manera, seguiré dándoles sus órdenes según el acontecer de la pelea. Tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte a todos. No bien había acabado de decir eso cuando los seguros que sujetaban a los robots de sus aviones se desprendieron, dejándolos ir en caída libre a poco más de seiscientos metros de altitud. Libres del peso extra, las enormes moles voladoras emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a sus puestos, mientras los tres Evas realizaban sus maniobras de aterrizaje. De ellos, la Unidad 00 de Rei fue la primera en tocar tierra, fácil y ligeramente, para enseguida lanzarse al suministro de energía dispuesto para ella, tal cómo se lo habían ordenado, para luego conectar su cable umbilical en el adminículo dispuesto para ello sobre la espalda del robot, justo debajo de por donde entraba su cabina a la médula del androide gigante. Shinji y Asuka la siguieron poco después. —Tienen el camino libre, procedan al interior de la ciudad y atraigan a los hostiles fuera de ella— indicó Misato, proporcionándoles una ruta trazada por donde no tendrían mayores contratiempo. —Enterados. Unidades Eva adentrándose al campo de batalla— le respondió Rei, quien era en el transcurrir de las misiones cuando más se desenvolvía. —¿Así que de nuevo creyéndose la líder, eh?— musitó Asuka, enfadada por tener que seguir a Ayanami —Vaya con la chica maravilla… ¡qué parlanchina se ha vuelto tan de repente! Shinji estaba muy preocupado para responderle, aferrándose a su rifle de asalto como si se tratara del último salvavidas en un barco naufragando. Pese a que Misato les había dicho que aquella ruta era segura y sin contratiempos, él aún tenía sus dudas. Los monstruos estaban sueltos por toda la ciudad y ya no quedaban grandes construcciones que pudieran ocultar su posición, así que se le hacía bastante difícil el no toparse con uno solo a lo largo de todo el trayecto. —Uno pensaría que siete ángeles bastarían para reducir a polvo una ciudad en fracción de segundos— continuó Asuka parloteando, igual de nerviosa que su compañero, sólo que ella pretendía espantar su temor con algo de charla ligera —Pero al parecer, estos tipos se están tomando su tiempo… aún hay algunos edificios en pie… —¡Cuidado! ¡MAGI está detectando…! Misato pudo articular su advertencia un poco más rápido. De haberlo hecho quizás el impacto que provocó la descarga de fotones, desintegrando por completo la construcción derruida a su lado, no los hubiera sorprendido tanto como lo hizo, tirándolos al piso. Los escombros de semejante destrucción aún no se asentaban del todo, cuando de entre la polvareda y el humo resultantes una máscara de la muerte surgió, amenazante, con los agujeros vacíos en su cabeza brillando funestamente. —¡Es Zeruel! ¡Aléjense de inmediato!— ordenó la Mayor Katsuragi una vez que identificó al agresor —¡No permitan que sus látigos los alcancen! Uno pensaría que después de tantas y tantas ocasiones en que se jugaba la vida dentro de ese robot gigante, el joven Ikari ya se habría atemperado por lo menos un poquito, y de ninguna manera permitiría que un súbito ataque de histeria y de terror se apoderara de él tal y cómo lo hizo en aquellos momentos con el solo avistamiento de su enemigo. Blandiendo su arma el chiquillo descargó su contenido sobre propios y extraños, gritando como poseído. —¡Shinji, imbécil!— lo insultó Asuka, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, una vez que sus balas la habían alcanzado tanto a ella como a Rei, produciendo daños menores en sus unidades —¡Fíjate en lo que haces, maldito estúpido! En efecto, la ráfaga de balas había atinado mucho más en las desprevenidas espaldas de sus compañeras que en su blanco primario, a quien incluso si no hubiera estado protegido por esa coraza impenetrable su campo A.T. se hubiera encargado de protegerlo sin mayores problemas. Las chicas apenas si pudieron maniobrar a tiempo, consiguiendo que la enorme bestia frente a ellas rebanara sus armas y no sus cabezas, intentando ganar terreno entre una lluvia de latigazos que se cernía sobre de ellas. Ikari por su parte, en shock e incapaz de reaccionar cabalmente, no pudo hacer mucho cuando esa gigantesca mole voladora lo impactó de lleno, sujetándolo entre sus fauces y estrellándolo en una colina cercana. —¡Shinji, reacciona!— demandaba Misato a través del comunicador —¡Mantén la formación, no permitas que los separen! Demasiado tarde. Apenas la Unidad 01 se había puesto en pie la gran serpiente alada le cerraba el paso, sin dejarle otro camino más que la confrontación. Habían bastado tan sólo dos individuos del contingente enemigo para hacer añicos el curso de la misión. Y cuando los cinco restantes decidieran intervenir aquello se convertiría en un auténtico matadero. La Mayor Katsuragi, encargada de la misión, aún no terminaba de evaluar la situación del todo y dictar las acciones a seguir, cuando el “amasijo de vendas enrolladas”, tal y cómo lo había descrito, suspendido muy por encima de la reyerta, comenzó a expandirse, separando visiblemente las “vendas” que conformaban en totalidad su corporeidad, brillando difusamente hasta súbitamente convertirse en un fulgor que envolvió los alrededores, cegando a todos con el destello. —¿Ya estamos muertos?— preguntó Langley, volviendo en sí. Para su sorpresa, y la de los demás, aún conservaban la vida, lo que era más, su contrincante, aquel que estaba a punto de hacerla tiras, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. A decir verdad, tal y cómo lo constataron de inmediato las computadoras MAGI, ninguna de las criaturas se encontraba ya en Tokio 2, dejando solamente a tres pilotos Eva bastante confundidos y una ciudad devastada a manera de un enorme cementerio. Segundos después, a algunos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, los cielos sobre Tokio 3 se iluminaron con un brillo sobrenatural y macabro, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho los de su ciudad hermana, para entonces vomitar de sus entrañas a siete colosos, señores del caos y la devastación. Uno a uno los titanes fueron apostándose sobre la metrópoli, listos a ejecutar nuevamente su cruel sinfonía de la destrucción. Sólo que en esta ocasión, su ansioso “público” estaba debidamente preparado. —Es tal y cómo nos lo temíamos— pronunció Misato a través del comunicador a los pilotos de Zeta y Beta, instalados en sus cabinas y colocados en sus puestos de vigilancia a las afueras de la ciudad —De ahora en adelante todo depende de ustedes dos. Sé que es difícil, pero traten de resistir lo más que puedan mientras vuelven los demás. Sólo con el grueso de todas nuestras fuerzas podremos tener una oportunidad… A bordo de Zeta, Kai ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las indicaciones de su guardiana y oficial superior. Se concentraba en mantener la quijada apretada y convencerse a sí mismo que todo saldría bien. Tan sólo eran ángeles. Nada más. ¿Qué importaba fueran siete, veinte, cien? No eran más que ángeles. No tenían ese horrible Anti Campo A.T. que tanta lata le había dado anteriormente. ¡Eran ángeles! Podía despacharlos a todos. De un solo golpe, si así lo quisiera. Sin importar que su Eva aún no estuviera reparado del todo. Y de que sus dientes y rodillas no dejaban de chocar unos contra otros. —¿Nervioso, Teniente?— preguntó la imagen de Sophia, reemplazando a Misato en el monitor de su comunicador —Jamás hubiera pensado que tan sólo hacían falta siete de esos bichos para atemorizar al piloto del Evangelion más poderoso sobre la Tierra, conquistador de Trípoli, El Cairo y quién sabe cuantas otras ciudades… Ahora empezaba a comprender porqué Asuka odiaba tanto a esa hija de la chingada, con aquella actitud tan altanera y desafiante que se cargaba la muy perra. Justo el mismo talante que él empleaba con sus superiores, sin saberlo. Pero definitivamente que la tal Neuville le estaba rompiendo las bolas desde hace un buen rato. —Vaca estúpida— masculló, enseñando los dientes —Soy yo quien tiene aterrorizados a estos pobres imbéciles… ¿porqué otra razón crees que vinieron todos en bola? Ahora hazte un favor, y mantente detrás de mí… esto terminará muy rápido… Firme y decidido, Zeta avanzó a encarar a sus adversarios, bajando por una colina hacia la ciudad, la cual aún estaba indemne. A diferencia de su localización anterior, las belicosas criaturas parecían más preocupadas en vigilar los movimientos del Eva Z, quien ocupaba toda su atención, que en provocar cualquier clase de destrozo innecesario. Habiendo avanzado unos cientos de metros, Zeta se detuvo en seco, empuñando sus manos. Casi enseguida el piso sobre sus pies comenzó a estremecerse, movimiento cuya intensidad se acrecentaba con el transcurrir de los segundos, a la vez que centellas de una tonalidad carmesí, las cuales también se iban haciendo más visibles, recorrían todo su cuerpo. —Detecto una enorme concentración del Campo A.T. de Zeta— indicó desde su puesto Maya, atenta a las lecturas desplegadas en su consola. —Piensa usar ese ataque…— musitó la Mayor Katsuragi, no muy convencida al respecto, pero expectante al igual que todos los demás, incluso los ángeles. El Eva Z lanzó un portentoso rugido mientras el campo de energía carmesí estallaba con violencia alrededor suyo, destrozando todo cuanto tenía al alcance en tanto tomaba la forma de descargas centelleantes que cubrían todo el cuerpo del gigante de metal. Aquello era un espectáculo como ningún otro: llamaradas envolvían al Evangelion como si se tratara de una antorcha, haciendo a la tierra estremecer mientras cascajos de terreno eran arrancados de su lecho y elevados por el aire desafiando a la gravedad y a la lógica misma. Zeta rugía furioso a la vez que todo cuando le rodeaba que no estuviera firmemente fijo en el piso era repelido por aquella singular energía que lo envolvía, asimismo cubriendo al mundo en un velo carmesí. Y lejos de ir disminuyendo, conforme al paso del tiempo la intensidad del fenómeno aumentaba. Cualquiera que fuera testigo de aquél suceso no podía más que contemplar atónito el transcurrir de éste. Incluso sus propios enemigos eran incapaces de realizar movimiento alguno ante semejante despliegue de poder. Aún dentro de su Evangelion color plata y negro, justo como su traje de conexión, Sophia podía sentir las sacudidas que provocaba la energía despedida por el Zeta. —¿Así que por esto es que todo mundo le teme al Eva Z?— se preguntó, impresionada, pero sin nadie que pudiera escucharla. Suerte que su Unidad Especial estaba equipada con un novedoso dispositivo, el “Suministro Portátil de Energía Limitada”, que le permitía prescindir del cable umbilical necesario para el funcionamiento de cualquier Eva regular. De haberlo tenido no había duda de que éste hubiera salido volando por los aires, como todo lo demás que estaba en las cercanías: árboles, automóviles, partes de edificios… En su lugar, sobre su espalda llevaba un aditamento que parecía una suerte de mochila, la cual cumplía una función muy parecida a la pila de un teléfono celular, que al ser previamente cargada le permitía disponer de energía suficiente para una hora, sin la restricción de movimiento que implicaba traer arrastrando el cable umbilical conectado a su espalda. Una vez que consideró era suficiente, el piloto del Eva Z se concentró entonces para poder enfocar y concentrar la totalidad de la energía desplegada en el espacio que quedaba entre las palmas de sus manos, puestas hacia su costado izquierdo, formando una esfera que semejaba mucho a una estrella en miniatura. Era muy afortunado que los monstruos estuvieran tan desconcertados como para separarse, en lugar de presentar un blanco tan fácil ahí, todos juntos y amontonados, casi formados en una hilera esperando cada cual su turno para ser mandado al infierno. Le quedaba claro que el impacto de su ataque no acabaría con todos ellos, pero sin duda que vaporizaría a la mayoría, dejándoles daños mayúsculos a los restantes. Así pues, sin más aviso que un grito iracundo que desgarró sus cuerdas vocales, expulsado desde lo más recóndito y oscuro de su alma, el piloto del Eva Z lanzó su ataque en forma de una ráfaga carmesí que salió despedida de las manos del robot. Un caudal rabioso que partió los cielos en dos y decidido iba a estrellarse de lleno en su objetivo, deshaciendo limpiamente una buena porción de la zona sur de la ciudad que osó atravesarse en su camino. Colérica, la encarrerada descarga energética seguramente que seguiría su camino hasta hacer polvo a su blanco, a no ser que… a no ser que de manera por demás inesperada, Manakel, aquél mismo individuo que actuó de improviso de último momento allá en Tokio 2, apareciera enfrente de la ráfaga justo antes que esta impactara de lleno contra sus compañeros. Con su cuerpo bidimensional completamente expandido alcanzó a abarcar el diámetro total de la descarga, creando un espacio vacío en el centro de su ser, mediante el cual literalmente devoró completamente el ataque enemigo, sin que éste produjera daño alguno entre sus fuerzas. —¡Esa cosa de nuevo!— vociferó la Mayor Katsuragi, fuera de sí, sin dar crédito a lo que había visto. —Los instrumentos no detectan rastro ó residuo alguno de la energía emitida por el Campo A.T. del Eva Z— acotó Maya —Desapareció al momento que entró en contacto con el ángel… —¿No hay residuos? ¡Eso es imposible!— pronunció sorprendida la Doctora Akagi —Es más que imposible… una manifestación a semejante escala, desvanecerse así nada más… a no ser que… Por supuesto, quien se encontraba más extrañado, por no decir que estupefacto, era el propio piloto de la Unidad Z, quien aún no asimilaba del todo lo sucedido. En lugar de ver desaparecer a sus adversarios, había visto esfumarse su ataque más poderoso sin siquiera haberlos tocado. —¿Pero qué chingados pasó aquí? No pudo evaluar más a fondo la situación pues se había permitido el lujo de cometer un error fatal en un campo de batalla de tales magnitudes: ignorar al enemigo. De nuevo era uno de los individuos más pasivos quienes tomaban la iniciativa en el ataque. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Eyael, aquél manchón negro que apenas si se había movido anteriormente se había lanzado hacia él con una feroz vorágine, cubriéndolo totalmente, de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. De inmediato una descarga eléctrica sacudía a Zeta, quien por más que lo intentara no conseguía quitarse de encima a su agresor, tan espeso y pegajoso como la brea. Y cuando semejante bicho consiguió filtrarse a los sistemas internos del robot gigante su piloto padeció un dolor similar al que se tendría al ser picado con una aguja en cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel. —¡Kai!— musitó Katsuragi, deshecha por el alarido que dio el muchacho. —¡El ángel está absorbiendo la energía interna del Eva Z!— anunció Makoto desde su puesto, al ver los datos en su consola. —Eso no puede ser bueno— arguyó Maya —En la presente modalidad Zeta dispone de un insumo infinito de energía, al estar operativo su Motor S2… —Lo que quiere decir que el parásito puede alimentarse hasta hartarse— remató Ritsuko, incapaz de proporcionar un remedio para tal situación. Por suerte para el joven Rivera su atacante no tardó mucho en saciarse, liberándolo de su aprisionamiento cuando esto ocurrió. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad de siquiera recobrar el aliento, la entidad hasta ese momento sin forma comenzó a tomarla justo frente a él, estirándose muy por encima del nivel del suelo, haciendo crecer piernas y brazos, hasta desarrollar completamente un nuevo cuerpo. El cual parecía ser la sombra exacta del Eva Z, de pie enfrente suyo. —¡Sorprendente!— exclamó Ritsuko, fuera de sí —¡El ángel no sólo absorbió la energía del Eva Z, sino que también pudo asimilar sus propiedades! Todo estaba pasando demasiado aprisa, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar a alguien, mucho menos al aporreado piloto de la Unidad Z, quien apenas si pudo darse cuenta que aquella “sombra” lo golpeó de lleno con una ráfaga que salió disparada de sus ojos, idéntica a la que utilizaba él mismo, la cual lo mandó a volar varios centenares de metros. Vehuel, el ángel formado por material incandescente, no quiso dejarlo levantarse, así que antes que el robot consiguiera ponerse en pie la bestia radiante se enroscó sobre sí misma para poder rodar hasta su encuentro y atropellarlo sin consideración alguna, deshaciendo manzanas enteras en su trayecto. Arrastró al maltrecho robot por un buen tramo hasta estrellarlo sobre un rascacielos que se colapsó al momento del impacto. —¡Ya estuvo bueno, hijos de perra!— vociferó Rivera al sacudirse de encima los escombros, molesto por ser usado como una gigantesca pera loca por esos gigantescos bastardos. Sin importarle en algo su justo reclamo, la gran serpiente blanca con alas salió a su encuentro, entonando una devastadora frecuencia supersónica para acogerlo. Todo en un radio de cien metros en torno a Zeta estalló hecho pedazos y si bien aquella frecuencia sónica era incapaz de provocar cualquier clase de daño en la regia armadura del Eva, en cambio sí que podía hacer estragos en los tímpanos y el equilibrio de su tripulante, quien se revolvía en su cabina preso del dolor. Dicho ataque lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para permitir que furiosas rachas de vientos que iban a unos seiscientos kilómetros por hora, generados por Mitzrael, fueran a impactarse a bocajarro sobre Zeta, empujándolo hasta hacerlo estrellarse en una colina cercana, la cual deshizo limpiamente. No satisfechos con ello, los dos monstruos persistieron en su empeño, sin proporcionarle un solo momento de solaz al atribulado Evangelion, quien se debatía presa de un ataque simultáneo al que también quiso unirse Zeruel, quien presto lanzó una bocanada de fotones que fueron a dar justo en el blanco; es decir, la apabullada máquina gigante. Así, uno a uno los siete titanes fueron uniéndose gustosos a ese festín de destrucción enajenante, inacabable. A la última descarga de fotones pronto se le unió un chorro expulsado a presión de material incandescente a más de un millón de grados, cortesía de Vehuel. Enseguida vino Ariel, desatando su furia eléctrica cual dios legendario, que igual fue certero a golpear a su víctima. Luego le siguió Eyael, convertido en la “sombra” del Eva Z, quien utilizó una versión propia del ataque con el Campo A.T. con el que el robot pretendió aniquilarlos al principio, ahora utilizado en su contra. Para esas alturas al dar en su objetivo las descargas se confundían unas con otras, siendo imposible determinar la naturaleza de cada cual al juntarse en un solo torrente de aniquilación total, el que zarandeaba inmisericorde al Eva Z como si se tratara simplemente de un muñeco de trapo. Finalmente apareció Manakel, quien en cierto modo había provocado aquella salvaje carnicería desde un principio, al haber devorado la ráfaga lanzada por el Evangelion. Tal y cómo lo hizo en aquél entonces desenrolló su plana corporeidad en toda su extensión alrededor de un enorme espacio vacío por el cual expulsó una impresionante descarga energética, idéntica a la que se había chupado, la cual superaba con creces la magnitud de todas aquellas que usaban sus compañeros y que fue a ponerle el punto final al monstruoso ágape, yendo a estallar al punto de encuentro en donde todos los ataques convergían. —¡Esa energía…!— masculló Maya, horrorizada, pero cumpliendo su trabajo de monitoreo pese a todo —¡No hay duda! ¡Es la misma que fue despedida por la Unidad Z hace unos momentos! ¡Doctora…! —Es correcto, Maya— Akagi atajó sus pensamientos —Eso quiere decir que Manakel puede crear vórtices temporales, manipulando tiempo y espacio… —¡¿A quién diablos le importa eso!— estalló Misato, fuera de sí —¡Mejor que alguien haga algo para ayudarlo! ¡Pronto!— berreó sin darse cuenta ella misma de la imposibilidad de su desesperada petición. ¿No quisiera también que se lo bañaran y cepillaran de una vez? Afuera, en la superficie, la creación entera parecía desdibujarse por completo. El asalto combinado de todas las criaturas monstruosas había creado una especie de burbuja devastadora que era la manifestación misma del poder puro. Tan sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos los que duró la manifestación del escalofriante fenómeno, cuya onda expansiva zarandeó inclusive a sus creadores, quienes fueron barridos por la misma como meras moscas insignificantes, en comparación a lo que habían desatado. Sólo unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales se había liberado la mayor potencia destructiva que la historia del planeta jamás haya visto, toda concentrada en un solo punto. Lo más seguro es que de haber chocado de lleno contra la superficie del planeta, hubiera significado la destrucción irremediable del mismo. Y así, tan pronto como había empezado, la masacre concluyó. En contraste a la duración del evento que le dio origen, la estela de humo resultante tardó un rato en disiparse, lapso en el que nadie pudo hacer movimiento alguno, expectantes. Y es que a través de la cortina de partículas suspendidas se alcanzaba a distinguir una figura que se erigía amenazante. ¿Era posible eso? ¿Acaso sería posible que..? La fumarola por fin se dispersaba, revelando un enorme cráter donde nada quedaba, más que una colosal figura de pie justo en medio de él. El Eva Z se les aparecía en una sola pieza, firme en su posición. Sólo que su color se había tornado en una especie de ocre bastante quemado, achicharrado. Y de todas las hendiduras de su armadura brotaba un extraño líquido negro y viscoso. Cuando parecía que el silencio y la inamovilidad pretendían extender su dominio por toda la eternidad, finalmente pasó: la maltrecha Unidad Z se derrumbó cómo el peso muerto que era, derrotada, precipitándose bocabajo sobre la superficie calcinada a sus pies. El estruendo que produjo al hacerlo fue lo único que necesitó todo mundo para despabilarse y ponerse en alerta: —¡KAI! —¡Está vivo, Mayor! ¡En cuanto apenas!— anunció de inmediato Shigeru desde su puesto —Está muy malherido y en shock, pero el sistema de soporte vital de su traje ya se activó y lo está atendiendo. Parece que se desmayó desde mucho tiempo antes que concluyera el ataque… —Así que la sincronización con el Eva ya estaba rota desde entonces— señaló Akagi, meditabunda —Sin duda que eso fue lo que le salvó la vida… de haber recibido semejante impacto con un alto índice de sincronía… —¡MAGI ha detectado el escaneo por parte del enemigo de la estructura completa del cuartel!— alertó Maya. —¡Manakel! ¡Puede teletransportarse hasta este lugar sin problemas, cuando eso suceda! ¡La Puerta del Cielo estará expuesta, Comandante Ikari! —¡Cállese y concéntrese en como evitarlo, Doctora Akagi!— rugió Gendo desde su puesto, molesto por la súbita y descuidada explosión de la científica. “La Puerta del Cielo” pensó Katsuragi al escuchar tales palabras “Se refieren a ese lugar… así que después de todo, eso es lo que atrae a los ángeles hasta este sitio. ¿Qué más me estará escondiendo, este par?” Mientras tanto, en la superficie, luego de haber vencido a su más poderoso enemigo Manakel parecía desentenderse de las hostilidades, elevándose triunfante muy por encima de la devastación, con el afán de comenzar su labor de inteligencia, es decir, descifrar cuidadosamente toda la estructura del Geofrente. Hubiera sido muy perjudicial para su bienestar si acaso llegaba a teletransportarse en un montón de roca sólida. Así entonces, sus compañeros voltearon a encarar al Eva Beta, a quien hasta ahora habían optado por ignorar. No era que su presencia hubiera sido prevista desde un principio, pero tampoco significaba la gran cosa ó un obstáculo significativo para sus ambiciones. Uno sólo de ellos podría despacharla sin mayores problemas, pero aún así optaron por rodearla completamente, sin dejarle posibilidades de escape. —¡Sophie, ten cuidado!— advirtió Misato —¡Ahora van por ti! ¡Escapa! Escapar, decía ella, ¿Cómo se proponía que lo hiciera? Adonde quiera que la muchacha volteara una bestia gigante le cerraba el paso, acechándola, regodeándose en su indefensión. Aquella fuerza conjunta, capaz de vencer al Eva Z, no dejaría ni el recuerdo de ella. —Oh, y ahora… ¿quién podrá defenderme?— se preguntó la chiquilla a sí misma, con aire suplicante. Pese a que la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tan descaradamente típica de ella, no reflejaba en absoluto el sentir de aquellas palabras de desconsuelo. Notas, extras y enlaces Capitulos * '''Capitulo Siguiente Capítulo Veintiuno: "Noche de Paz" * Estas leyendo el Capítulo Veintidós: "Sinfonía de la Destrucción" * Capitulo Siguiente: Capitulo Veintitres: Titulo indefinido por el momento nunca publicado por el autor, en proceso de creacion aqui mismo, cualquier colaboracion es bienvenida category:El Proyecto Eva category:Fan Fiction category:Neon Genesis Evangelion